Krzyżacy
Krzyżacy (zakon niemiecki czy teutoński) nazwa trzeciego chrześcijańskiego zakonu rycerskiego, powstałego w epoce krucjat. Powstanie zakonu Od 1128 roku istniał już w Jerozolimie dla udzielania opieki pielgrzymom niemieckim szpital niemiecki. Niektórzy obywatele Bremy i Lubeki, którzy pod rodzą Adolfa hrabiego Holsztynu wyruszyli do Ziemi Świętej powzięli (w 1190 r podczas oblegania Ptolemaidy) wraz z jego braćmi zamiar utworzenia zakonu rycerskiego na wzór joannitów i templariuszy. Mał on podwójne zadanie: opiekować się chorymi i bronić mieczem Ziemi świętej przeciw niewiernym. Plan ten podobał się ks. Fryderykowi Szwabskiemu, i już w 1191 r. został potwierdzony przez papieża Celestyna III i cesarza Henryka IV. Ptolemaida czyli Acea była pierwszym miejscem pobytu nowego zakonu, równouprawnionego z joannitami i templariuszami. Ubiór i organizacja Członkowie jego mieli krętą brodę i nosili jako ubiór zakonny płaszcz biały z czarnym krzyżem, wewnątrz którego był czarny orzeł i nazywać się braćmi szpitala niemieckiego. Do zakonu mogli być przyjmowani sami tylko Niemcy pochodzenia szlacheckiego. Wedle dwoistego swego przeznaczenia dzielił się zakon na dwie klasy: braci wyświęconych czyli rzeczywistych kapłanów i w niewielkiej liczbie) i braci rycerskich czyli laików. Ci ostatni stanowili ogół rycerstwa krzyżackiego, w którym były znowu podrzędne stopnie zakonne, jak np. współbracia i bracia służebni, mogący prowadzić życie całkiem świeckie. Za patronów obrał sobie zakon Pannę Marię i św. Jerzego. Pierwszym mistrzem wielkim, to jest naczelnikiem zakonu, był Henryk Walpot von Bassenheim. Pod czwartym, Hermanem von Salza (1210—1239), zaczęli krzyżacy zyskiwać wielkie znaczenie i wpływy, głównie dzięki opiece papieża i cesarza Fryderyka II. Posiadali już wtedy niemałą sławę z czynów wojennych, a nadto ogromne posiadłości w Niemczech, Włoszech i na Sycylii. Zakon na Węgrzech Rozrzutny Andrzej II, król węgierski, nadał im 1211 pusty kraj Borza, położony w połudn. Siedmiogrodzie w okolicach Kronstadu i wystawiony na ciągłe napady dzikich Kumanów. Wkrótce zbudowali tu Krzyżacy zamek Kreuzburg, zaludnili niezamieszkała wówczas ziemie i całkiem się rozgospodarowali. Andrzej jednak, ulegając namowom syna swego (późniejszego Beli IV), oraz obawiając się rosnącej potęgi zakonu, wypędził go w 1225 i odebrał nadany kraj. Sprowadzenie na Mazowsze W tym właśnie czasie wszedł w układy z krzyżakami Konrad Mazowiecki, który nie mógł podołać sąsiednim Prusom pogańskim, którzy ciągłymi napadami dzielnice jego niszczyli. Cesarz Fryderyk II, przyjaciel i opiekun Hermana von Salza, przywilejem ogłoszonym w marcu 1226 mocą swej władzy cesarskiej, roszczącej prawa do supremacji nad wszystkimi książętami świata, nadał zakonowi na własność wieczysta i niepodległą, tak ziemie przyobiecane przez Konrada, jako też ziemię pruską. Wielki mistrz wysłał w końcu 1227 lub na początku 1228 poselstwo z Włoch do Polski. Konrad po klęsce braci dobrzyńskich i śmierci Leszka Białego (1227), widząc swe krainy bezustannie a strasznie przez Prusów pustoszone, wydał za przyzwoleniem panów świeckich i duchownych przywilej datowany 23 kwietnia 1228, nadający krzyżakom wieś Orłów w ziemi Kujawskiej i ogólnikowo, bez oznaczenia granic, ziemię Chełmińską, która należała od 1222 r. do Chrystiana, biskupa pruskiego. Stopniowe zajmowanie Prus i Pomorza Pierwsze hufce krzyżaków przybyły nad Wisłę w 1229 i zajęły Orłów. W roku następnym 1230 podarował Konrad zakonowi zamek Nieszawę z 4 wsiami pobliskiemi w ziemi Kujawskiej, a Chrystian, naglony strasznym zniszczeniem Ziemi Chełmińskiej, dał się także nakłonić do jej ustąpienia zakonowi (1230), ale pod ciężkiemi dla niego warunkami. Zastrzegał sobie bowiem miedzy innymi zwierzchnictwo nad ziemiami darowanymi i nad tymi, które zostaną zdobyte. W razie niedotrzymania przez zakon warunków mógł mu donacje odebrać. Nadanie to, za przybyciem znaczniejszych sił krzyżackich w lutym czy marcu 1230 pod wodza Hermana Balke, Konrad nie tylko potwierdził, ale nawet przywilejem wydanym w Kruszwicy (w czerwcu 1230 roku) oddał w wieczne i niezależne posiadanie Ziemię Chełmińską, przyłączając do tego wszystkie zdobycze w Prusach. Roepell, a za nim inni dowodzą, że mimo to Konrad nie zrzekł się zwierzchnictwa nad ziemią Chełmińską i nad podbojami w Prusach, przeciwnie utrzymuje Sokołowski i wielu historyków niemieckich. Donację Konradową potwierdził uroczyście papież Grzegorz IX w styczniu 1234 r. Podbój Prus Ubezpieczeni zapisami Konrada i biskupa pruskiego, zwrócili krzyżacy zaraz całą swą energiczną działalność na Prusy pogańskie, przeciw którym rozpoczął Herman Balke systematyczną wojnę 1231 r, a podbita ziemię zabezpieczał budowaniem obronnych grodów (Toruń, Chełmno, Marienwerder (Kwidzyn)). Przy pomocy książąt polskich odnieśli krzyżacy świetne zwycięstwo nad rzeka Sirguną (1233), a w latach 1235—37 zdobyli prowincje Pogezanię (gdzie założyli Elbing, to jest Elbląg), Warmię, Natangię i Bartonię. W roku 1234 odwiedził po raz pierwszy nowe siedziby Herman von Salza i nadał Ziemi Chełmińskiej prawa, które podniosły znacznie liczbę jej ludności, ożywiły handel i przemysł. Równocześnie wzrośli krzyżacy w potęgę skutkiem przyłączenia się do nich kawalerów mieczowych roku 1237. Szybko też szerzyli podboje w Prusach, doznając wsparcia, to od książąt polskich, to od wypraw krzyżowych z Zachodu. Ewolucja obyczajów Z zamożnością zakonu rosło też rozpasanie świeckie. Nieszczęśliwych Prusów mimo interwencji papieskiej nawracano na chrześcijaństwo środkami wcale nie-chrześcijańskimi. Ucisk straszny, zdzierstwo i okrucieństwa były zwyczajnym orężem krzyżaków dla utrzymania w poddaństwie nowo nawróconych. Książęta polscy patrzyli na to obojętnym okiem. Jedynie Swiętopełk książę pomorski stanął w obronie krzywdzonych Prusów. Powstanie Świętopełka Za jego podnietą wybuchło w 1242 powstanie powszechne, ale z jedenastoletniej zaciętej między Swiętopełkiem a krzyżakami walki (1242—53) wyszli ci ostatni zwycięsko. Zakusy na Litwę Polacy w czasie tych zapasów stali po stronie zakonu i we własnych granicach dali urosnąć wielce szkodliwej dla siebie potędze. Krótkowidzącej polityki Konrada nie naprawili bynajmniej następni małoduszni książęta. W tymże czasie zwrócili krzyżacy swa uwagę na sąsiednią Litwę. Już w roku 1251 ją napadli, zagnali się aż do Krewa i zmusili Mendoga do tego, że zgodził się przyjąć chrześcijaństwo, dozwolił je w swych szerzyć dzierżawach, koronował się w 1252 na króla litewskiego, a nawet zapisał zakonowi Litwę (1260) w razie bezpotomnego swego zejścia. Litewski opór Niezadługo wprawdzie, bo w 1261 roku, rozpoczęła się na Litwie sroga przeciw krzyżakom reakcja, tym dla nich groźniejsza, że ją popierali Mszezug (Mestwin), syn Swiętopełka, i ciągłe a straszne bunty ujarzmionych Prusów. Mimo to przetrwał zakon burzę, zgnębił do reszty i podbił ostatecznie Prusów (1283) i prowadził odtąd systematyczną walkę z Litwą, obracając przy tem oręż przeciw własnej piastunce, Polsce. Podbój Pomorza i Kujaw Za burzliwych czasów Łokietka, w drugiem pięćdziesięcioleciu swego w Prusiech istnienia, wydarł Polsce bogate Pomorze (1309), Dobrzyń i Kujawy i zatrzymał je mimo kieski swej pod Płowcami (27 września 1331) i walk niezawsze szczęśliwych z Gedyminem. Straszne były rządy krzyżaków na zagrabionym Pomorzu. Ogromne nakładali podatki, a w razie niewypłacalności masami przesiedlano ludność do opustoszałych Prus, sprowadzając w zamian osadników niemieckich. Budowali obronne grody i klasztory i wszelkiemi sposobami germanizowali słowiańską ziemię. Przenosiny na Pomorze Dotąd zarządzali Prusami mistrzowie prowincjonalni. Teraz zaś przeniósł się z Wenecji na Pomorze (1309) sam mistrz wielki i założył swa stolicę w nowo wzniesionym grodzie Malborku (Marienburgu). Od czasu zaboru Pomorza patrzy zakon na Litwę jako na pewną w niedalekiej przyszłości zdobycz, marząc o zgotowaniu takiegoż losu i Polsce. Z Litwą więc i Polską nieustanne toczy boje i rośnie w coraz straszniejszą dla obu sąsiadek potęgę. Pokój kaliski Roztropny Kazimierz Wielki, oceniając dokładnie siły tego ogromu, wbrew patriotycznym, ale niepolitycznym żądaniom narodu, zawarł z nim w Kaliszu 8 lipca 1343 pokój, mocą którego zrzekł się pretensji do wszystkich ziem dawniej nadanych i do Pomorza, a odzyskał Kujawy i Dobrzyń. :> Szczyt potęgi zakonu W tej właśnie epoce dochodzi zakon szczytu potęgi. Czasy rządów dwudziestego z porządku wielkiego mistrza, Weinricha de Kniprode (1351—1382), uważane są za złoty wiek zakonu. Jednakże nadmiar fortuny światowej zdemoralizował krzyżaków, którzy oparci na srodze dla Słowian nieprzyjaznej narodowości germańskiej, łącząc w swych, rękach środki duchowne i świeckie, stworzyli ze swego zakonu instytucje potworną, groźną dla sąsiadów. Charakter swój duchowny wyzyskują w Europie zręcznie, a obłudnie dla chciwej i niesumiennej polityki świeckiej. Litwę pogańską uważali za podwalinę swego bytu i wojowali tak, aby jej nigdy nie zawojować. Nie myśleli bowiem o nawróceniu pogan, lecz o utrzymaniu ciągłej wojny, z powodu której chełpili się zasługami rycerskiemi dla chrześcijaństwa, a religijnym urokiem wabili do swych zapasów z poganami rycerstwo z całej Europy i oszczędzali własne zasoby. Łatwowierna Europa, straszona zręcznie przesadnymi wieściami o pogaństwie litewskiem i o heroicznych z niem bojach, nie skąpiła zakonowi ni sympatji, ni ludzi, ni hołdów, ni złota. Rycerstwo z Zachodu całymi napływało masami, a zakon nieraz był w kłopocie, nie wiedząc co robić z tymi tłumami. Współczucie Europy - zwłaszcza za pośrednictwem kobiet - potrafili sobie zjednać ci mnisi w lisiej skórze najrozmaitszemi środkami; jednym z głównych było obłudne udawanie czci dla relikwi, które zewsząd na swe prośby otrzymywali, niby ochronę od grożącego pogaństwa. Nadto przeróżne obrzędy i zwyczaje rycersko-chrześcijańskie, np. chrzest rycerski, stół honorowy, współbraterstwo, a nawet współsiostrzeństwo zakonne, przyczyniały krzyżakom wszędzie przyjaciół, zawiązywały pomocne stosunki, rozszerzały wpływ przemożny zakonu. Tak np. współbraćmi i współsiostrami bywały zwykle osoby najznakomitsze (królowie, książęta, ich żony, córki i t. d.), które, zostając zawsze w stosunku duchowej podrzędności względem zakonu, pełniły obowiązki sług wiernych, protektorów i obrońców. Dlatego też w sporach z krzyżakami ciężko było Polsce uzyskać wyrok sprawiedliwy wobec takich koneksji. Inne posiadłości zakonu Oprócz posiadłości swych nad Bałtykiem, rozciągających się od Odry do odnogi fińskiej, mieli jeszcze krzyżacy liczne ziemie i majętności w różnych krajach europejskich, zwłaszcza w Niemczech, Czechach i na Węgrzech. Organizacja polityczna tego państwa mniszego opierała się na prostej klasztornej organizacji zakonu, ale administracją ścisłą, opartą na akuratnej a najszczegółowszej rachunkowości i kontroli, wyrafinowanym biuralizmie, systematycznie uorgani-zowanej policji jawnej i tajnej, przewyższali krzyżacy wszystkich ówczesnych książąt. Przy lichnych swych stosunkach, mieli krzyżacy szpiegów w całej Europie. Ucisk Wielki mistrz, dożywotni władca tego państwa, otoczony gronem dostojników zakonnych, rządził całym krajem za pomocą podwładnych powiatowych rządców,którzy (zawsze Krzyżacy) obchodzili się łagodnie z ludnością spółplemienną, a bezlitośnie i surowo z mieszkańcami tubylczymi, drobną szlachtą oraz ludem pruskim. Dochody mieli krzyżacy ogromne i celowali w wynajdowaniu ich źródeł niepospolitą zmyślnością. Daniny bywały więc rozliczne, a uciskano nimi wszystkie zarówno stany. Mieszczanie sarkali na zmonopolizowanie handlu (zwłaszcza zbożowego) i zamyślali o zrzuceniu jarzma krzyżackiego. Srogą też niedole znosiło duchowieństwo nie krzyżackie, świeckie, któremu rozszerzać się bynajmniej nie dozwolono. Główna gałąź przemysłu i gospodarstwa zakonu stanowiła bezwstydna i szeroko rozgałęziona lichwa. Sam wielki mistrz ją uprawiał i pożyczał znaczne sumy na fanty. W ogóle ucisk i zdzierstwa ciążyły mocno na całym kraju. Demoralizacja Charakter krzyżaków odpowiadał w zupełności organizacji ich państwa. Obok udanej dobroduszności i pokory, posuwającej się w razie potrzeby do nikczemnego schlebiania i płaszczenia, obok zmyślonej pobożności i tkliwości, zwłaszcza w stosunkach z kobietami, odznaczali się krzyżacy gburowatością, pychą i niezwykłą zarozumiałością, chciwością, przekupstwem, kłamliwością; nie gardzili nawet fałszerstwem i radzi popisywali się swymi bogactwami, ale nie mogli ukryć prostactwa obyczajowego i umysłowej nieokrzesaności. W tym względzie nie przewyższali bynajmniej swych poddanych, ale górowali nad nimi tylko przebiegłością, chytrością i niezmierną zręcznością w sztuczkach i wykrętach dyplomatycznych. Lubili też wygody zmysłowe, rozrywki rubaszne, dowcipy i figle karczemne. Epoka Kazimierza Wielkiego Takie więc było owo państwo zakonne rycerzy Najświętszej Marii Panny i taki ich charakter. W epoce Kazimierza Wielkiego mieli krzyżacy rzeczywistą nad Polską przewagę, która była dotkliwsza jeszcze za rządów przyjaznego im Ludwika. Górowali też i nad Litwą, zwłaszcza od czasu wielkiego zwycięstwa na brzegach Rudawy w 1370 roku i zagarnięcia Żmudzi. Unia Polski i Litwy Zmieniło się jednak położenie od chwili, gdy Litwa przyjęła chrześcijaństwo, a Jagiełło wstąpił na tron polski (1386), zespolił interesy obu narodów i przygotował ich unię. Dla zakonu był to cios ciężki; wszelkimi też siłami starali się zapobiec mu, ale daremnie. Spory więc i walki między zakonem z jednej, a Litwą i Polską z drugjej strony, odnawiały się ciągle. Krzyżacy znaleźli sprzymierzeńców we Władysławie Opolskim i Zygmuncie Węgierskim. Początek końca Tymczasem owa potęga zagonu, oparta na niesprawiedliwości i krzywdzie, znacznie się nadwątliła. Nagromadzone bogactwa zrodziły, jak zwykle, marnotrawstwo, rozpustę i zniewieściałość, a nieprawości krzyżackie utrzymywały w poddanych nienawiść głęboką i nieżyczliwość dla zakonu powszechną. Po śmierci (1407) pokojowo usposobionego Konrada von Jungingena obrano w 1407 roku wielkim mistrzem jego wojowniczego brata, Ulricha von Jungingena, który zaślepiony duma i nienawiścią ku Polsce i Litwie, przyśpieszył katastrofę. Wielka wojna polsko-krzyżacka W tak zwanej wielkiej wojnie, na polach między Grunwaldem a Tanenbergiem, zmierzył się germanizm ze Słowiańszczyzną 15 lipca 1410 roku i zupełną poniósł klęskę. Zakon został zniszczony, a siła Polski znakomicie się wzmogła mimo zmarnowania owoców zwycięstwa i niekorzystnego pokoju toruńskiego, zawartego w styczniu 1411 r. Schyłek Zatargi jednak nie ustawały i Polska nowe zakonowi zadawała ciosy, od których, jako też od burz wewnętrznych, zguba jego zdawała się niechybna. Ucisk i gwałty mnichów rycerzy rozbudziły w szlachcie i miastach pruskich ducha wolności. Związek jaszczurczy przeciwstawiał się absolutnym rządom zakonu i pracował nad zrzuceniem jego jarzma. Gdy wiec krzyżacy przyrzekanych swobód nie udzielali i represjami grozili, związer wypowiedział im posłuszeństwo (4 lutego 1454 roku) i poddali się Polsce. Wcielenie Prus do Rzeczypospolitej W marcu tego roku nastąpiła ugoda i ogłoszono wcielenie Prus do Rzeczypospolitej. Wynikła z tego powodu między Polską a zakonem, rządzonym teraz przez w. mistrza Ludwika Erlichshausena, długoletnia, krwawa i wyniszczająca wojna (1454—1456), zakończona wieczystym pokojem toruńskim (19 października 1466). Odzyskanie Pomorza i Ziemi Chełmińskiej przez Polskę Rzeczpospolita odzyskała ziemie: Pomorską, Chełmińską, Michałowską, biskupstwo warmińskie i powiat kryszborski, reszta zaś Prus ze stolicą Królewcem została przy wielkim mistrzu, który obowiązany był składać hołd królowi polskiemu w 6 miesięcy po objęciu urzędu i otrzymał honorowe miejsce w senacie polskim po lewej ręce króla. Był to jednak nadal hołdownik niebezpieczny. Albrecht Brandenburski i koniec zakonu Krzyżacy, by przez związki familijne uzyskać pomoc dla siebie, wynosili odtąd na mistrzowstwo książąt niemieckich. I tak w roku 1511 obrali Albrechta brandeburskiego, który po nieszczęśliwej wojnie (1520—1521) z Zygmuntem I Starym, królem polskim, i po upływie trwającego 4 lata rozejmu rozwiązał zakon, sekularyzował się, przyjął luteranizm i poddał się pod zwierzchnictwo Polski, jako jej lennik książę pruski. W dniu 8 kwietnia 1525 roku stanęła w Krakowie ugoda, a 10 kwietnia złożył Albrecht hołd królowi polskiemu i otrzymał inwestyturę lenniczą na Księstwo pruskie. Takim sposobem skończyły się ostatecznie sprawy z krzyżakami, po których smutną dla nas pamiątką zostały zgermanizowane krainy nadbałtyckie i wyrosła na ich miejsce potęga królów pruskich. Dalsze losy zakonu Po rozwiązaniu zakonu, ci co nie poszli za przykładem Albrechta obrali nowego wiwlkiego mistrza, który 1527 roku przeniósł swą rezydencję do Mergentheim w Szwabii i został księciem Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Mocą pokoju presburskiego uzyskał cesarz austriacki godność, prawa i dochody wwielkiego mistrza krzyżackiego, a chociaż z rozporządzenia Napoleona I został zakon 24 kwietnia 1809 roku ostatecznie zniesiony, jednakże tytuł wielkiego mistrza nosił jeden z arcyksiażąt austrjackich (od 1863 arcyksiąże Wilhelm). Literatura Por. Yoigta „Geschichte der deutschen Ritterordens" (2 t., Królewiec, 1857—59); Wat tericha „Die Griindung des deutschen Ordenssta-ates in Preussen" (Lipsk, 1857); Retwischa „Die Berufung des deutschen Ordens gegen die Preus-sen" (Berlin, 1863); Didolfta „De republiea Ordi-nis teutoniei Borussica commentatio historica etę." (Bonn, 1870); Ewald „Die Eroberung Preus-sens durch die Deutsehen" (1872—84); Lokmeyer „Geschichte von Ost- und Westprcussen" (1880); na tle walk z krzyżakami napisał Sienkiewicz znakomitą powieść, p. t. „Krzyżacy" (Tyg. Ilustr., 1897 — 1900); u nas o krzyżakach pisali: Moraczewski w „Starożytnościach Polskich" (Poznań, 1842); St. Kaczkowski „Krzyżacy i Polska", wspomnienie historyczne" (tamże, 1845), L. Rogalski „Dzieje Krzyżaków, oraz ich stosunki z Polska, Litwa i Prusami e te." (2 t., Warszawa, 1846); Romanowski „De Conradi Masoviae ducis atque ordinis Cruciterorum prima mutuaque conditione" (Poznań, 1857); Sokołowski „Konrad ks. na Mazowszu i Zakon niemiecki" (tamże, 1873); cenne wskazówki daje Szajnocha w dziele „Jadwiga i Jagielło".SO kategoria:Słownik kategoria:historia Polski